Very Merry Marxist Day
by TwentyTwinklingTwirlingTofu
Summary: One Shot Valentine's Day fic. Warnings: Yaoi, sickeningly sweet fluff, and time travel. This is based of the anime, not the manga. Summery: Ciel and Sebastian travel to the past in an attempt to alleviate some of the intense boredom that plagues eternal life, when Ciel starts to ignore Sebastian to spend time with a mysterious new friend.


Author's Note: This is my little "Valentine's" One shot. I don't bother with Valentine's Day, but I added a lot of fluff for those who do celebrate it. I celebrate Very Merry Marxist Day, so that's technically what I wrote this for. Enjoy!  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ciel lounged back in to his massively extravagant chair. This chair was almost four times his size, made of elaborately engraved mahogany and posh red velvet cushions supporting the boys back. He repositioned the book in his hands and continued marking the pages mercilessly.

The door swung open and Sebastian waltzed into the room. He was dressed in his usual butler attire, despite his many oppositions. Ciel insisted he continue to wear the outfit even if he was no longer the Phantomhive butler.

"What are you doing Young Master?" he asked. Ciel ignored the question, but did look up from his book to acknowledge the demon's presence

"Where is my breakfast." He said. It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Sebastian had to suppress the urge to sigh at his master's acerbic petulance.

"The hostel's servants will deliver it when it's ready, _young master_." He said, the faintest bit of distaste lacing his last syllables. Ciel wrinkled his nose in distaste. He resented the idea of the help entering his private quarters.

Sebastian walked over to the windows and threw the curtains open, immersing the dark room in sunlight, while reciting young lord's schedule for the day.

"This morning you will meet with Prime Minister Russell, then Lady Brontë has accepted your invitation for lunch to discuss her new novel. At two, our boat leaves for France, so we must… "`

Sebastian was cut off by his master slamming his book shut. The demon ceased his cleaning to look at Ciel. The boy placed the book on the table and met the demon's gaze. He said nothing. He merely smiled affably at the older demon. Moments passed and not a word was uttered. Sebastian waited patiently for the boy to speak, knowing the brat was messing with him.

"Cancel the trip to France." Ciel finally said. "We will be staying in England for a few more months. Also, don't schedule anything this afternoon. I have an important engagement with a friend." Sebastian raised his eyebrow at the boy's order. He briefly wondered if this unexpected stay was related to the mysterious manuscript the boy had been pouring over the past few days.

"Yes, young master"

Sebastian moved to pick up the book, but Ciel snatched it first. "I'm not finished," was all the explanation he gave. This perked the butler's interest. What was this book? The cover was a bland white page, containing no title, only two names. Sebastian vaguely recognized the names, but couldn't place a name to a face.

"I'm going out." Ciel said, interrupting the demon's thought. "But your breakfast hasn't arrived yet." Sebastian said. "Send it back," was the response. Ciel was already at the door, jacket in hand.

"I'll call the carriage." Sebastian said, following his master out the door. "Don't," came the reply, "I'm going alone."

Sebastian stopped abruptly in his tracks. With out him? How unexpected. This wasn't the first time that the young master had gone out on his own since becoming a demon, but it was the first time _today. _ The age old demon was shocked to say the least, and maybe even a little hurt? Sebastian scoffed at the thought.

He shrugged it off and called out to the younger demon. "Don't forget your meeting with the Prime Minister." He said in a voice barely louder than normal, knowing the demon boy would hear him.

Lunch time rolled around and the young demon still had not returned. Sebastian was becoming very agitated. Ciel had missed the meeting with Lord Russell and now he was running late for his lunch with Brontë.

As if on queue, Ciel pranced through the doorway, carrying the same curious book. His mood seemed to have improved significantly, which only led the butler to become even more suspicious. What would cause the young master to be in such high spirits? Or who?

Sebastian felt a surge of jealousy. The demon narrowed his eyes. Who was Ciel seeing on this_ day _and why?

"Young Master, where have you been?" he said, his tone laced with acid. Ciel seemed taken aback at his butler's malice. "What's your problem?" the boy asked.

"You've been gone all morning, without a single hint as to where you've been." He shot back.  
"I'm 30 years old. I think I can take care of myself by now." The not so young lord spat. "Maybe in your lifetime! But 27 years prior, you could devastate your timeline." The older demon growled.

Ciel groaned in frustration." This was your idea!" he shouted. "If you are so concerned about the timeline then why did we come?"

"The timeline isn't the point." Sebastian replied.

"Then what is?" Ciel asked. Sebastian merely glared at the boy and stormed, elegantly, out of the room. Ciel sighed and threw the book onto the irrationally exuberant chair.

Four o'clock loomed and Sebastian still hadn't returned. Ciel had long since finished making the final edits in the manuscript and was the demon boy was bored out of his mind. After a while his mind wondered back to Sebastian and his wild behavior. He couldn't understand why Sebastian was acting so… human. It was unnerving.

After about another hour of waiting Ciel started to think maybe he had been a little neglectful. It was a special day. But he never thought Sebastian would ever feel neglected. It was too human. Ciel sighed audibly.

He got up and walked to the tiny kitchen shoved into the corner of the room. He razed it to the ground in search of supplies. Not finding everything he needed, the boy had to ring for room service and ordered some flour and other materials.

By the time he was finished, Ciel was covered in flour and icing. He contemplated leaving the mess, but thought better of it and headed to the bath.

Sebastian walked into the hostel room at around 6 o'clock. He had let off a little steam during his "walk." His six hour "walk."

"Young master." The demon called. Silence greeted him. He walked further into the darkened room.

"Sit down." A voice said from behind. Before the demon could turn around, he was pushed into the insanely colossal chair. Immediately, a small body crawled onto the butlers lap and startled him with a surprisingly strong grasp.

"Still upset?" Ciel teased, trailing his hand down his butler's chest. A devious smirk formed on Sebastian's mouth, his anger temporarily forgotten. His hands circled around his master's slim waist and he slid the boy closer. Ciel leaned up and placed a sugar sweet kiss on Sebastian's perfectly sculpted lips.

"Pedophile." The "boy" said, breaking the kiss. Sebastian ignored the jab and opted to lean down to reclaim Ciel's soft lips. This kiss was not as chaste as the previous one and Ciel shoved the older demon off, before it got too intense.

"Hold on." He said. He got up, and dragged Sebastian to the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a perfectly square cake that read, 'Stay by my side always. That's an order.' Sebastian wasn't sure if he felt irritated or touched. Probably a little of both, but he decided to settle on touched.

"I don't eat cake." He said.

"I know. The cake's for me." Ciel said simply. He grabbed the fork lying on the table and took a bite from the cake. Sebastian grimaced at his young master's lack of manners.

"Ugh!" Ciel groaned and scrunched his face. "That's awful."

A loud chuckle drew Ciel's attention from the nasty taste in his mouth. Sebastian had his hand over his mouth, hiding a smile. It took a moment for the young demon to realize what was happening. Sebastian was laughing.

The laughing grew louder, until the demon was in full fledge hysterics. Ciel smiled. His little plan seemed to have worked.

Once the laughing subsided, the older demon grabbed Ciel by the waist and whispered in his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day." And pressed his lips roughly against the younger's mouth. This kiss was rough and passionate. Sebastian lifted Ciel onto the table for better access and Ciel moaned into the kiss.

As Ciel started to unbutton Sebastian's coat, the couple heard the soft thumps of approaching footsteps. They broke apart reluctantly when a knock echoed through the room.

Sebastian rebuttoned his shirt and answered the door. An old man with a ridiculous, scraggily beard was waiting on the other side. Sebastian stared at the bizarre man suspiciously.

"Is Ciel here?" He asked with a slight German accent.

"Who are you?" Sebastian demanded. Before the man could respond, Ciel chimed in from further in the room. "You're here already? Sebastian bring him in."

The red eyed butler glared at the newcomer, but stepped aside. "Come in." he said bitterly. The man hurried into the room, eager to distance himself from the cross butler.

Ciel smiled charmingly at his guest. "I just finished the manuscript. I think its time you sent it to a publisher." The boy picked up the mysterious book from the dining room table and handed it to the man.

"Thank you." The bearded man said. "You've really been a great help these past few days. I'll just show Engle's this final draft."

"No problem." The boy assured.

"I should take my leave then." The old man said, glancing warily at the menacing butler. "Auf Wiedersehen."

"Goodbye." Ciel said.

As the man was walking through the door, Ciel called out to him. "By the way, did you ever decide on a name for the book?" he asked.

"Oh yes! _The Communist Manifesto_." The man said and left.

Did you enjoy? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Just for the record, I'm not a communist or a Marxist. I do have some socialist tenancies (kind of like the Mexican Constitution), but I'm not socialist either. I'm just Liberal.

Rate and Review? Am I being pushy? Do I care? No.


End file.
